1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts described herein relate to an optical coupling system and an optical sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to couple a light emitted from a light source with a thin optical waveguide, a lens, an optical fiber, a grating coupler, etc., are needed, and these optical elements may not easily be integrated on a plane. This makes alignment of these optical elements difficult. Thus, packaging of these optical elements requires much time and costs a great deal of money. A vertical tapered waveguide may be used to integrate these optical elements on a plane. However, accurate deposition and control of a vertical tapered waveguide is not easy, and reproduction of an etching process is difficult. Thus, there is a need for an optical system that may be manufactured quickly and cheaply and may be integrated on a plane.